Salad Dressing
by cupofsunshinex
Summary: When their four year old is sleeping, Syaoran and Sakura have some "fun".


**Salad Dressing**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Sakura and Syaoran had spent the whole day lying on the couch watching back to back episodes of Friends. At a particular hotel scene, Syaoran had an idea, he slowly inched his hand onto Sakura's thigh.

"What are you doing Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a little gasp.

"Well, our precious three year old daughter is sleeping after all, and I've been meaning to get into your pants." Syaoran stated bluntly.

"Is that so? Well that's great because I've been thinking about you in my pants recently." Sakura replied back.

His hands squeezed her thigh lightly then slowly ascended to her breast. He placed his hands over them and slowly massaged them. Moaning a little, Sakura placed her lips on his to encourage him further. Continuing his massaging, Sakura decided to speed things up a bit. Lifting up his shirt, she exposed his well built chest. It never ceased to amaze her even after all these years, it still turns her on. She placed her hands on his chest and moved it down slowly feeling the hardness and contours of his chest. Not liking the fact that he was more undressed then her; he decided to take off Sakura's tank top. With his skillful hands, he took it off in a flash and threw it on the floor.

Kissing her deeply, his hands wandered back to her breasts, wanting to taste them, he unhooked her bra, and threw it on the floor to join her tank. His lips grazed the nipple slowly, causing Sakura to moan a little. That turned Syaoran more and his mouth engulfed the left breast. He occupied them for a solid two minutes then switched to her right one.

Sakura trying to not let Syaoran win battled with his pants. After much fumbling, they slipped off revealing boxers with a clearly erect manhood. Giggling, Sakura decided to give it a rub; she placed her hands over and began to go up and down. This caused a groan from Syaoran who peeled off her pants in one quick moment. He laughed a long laugh when ducklings appeared before his eyes.

"I hope what's under your underwear is a lot more mature than what is on it." Syaoran joked.

"Shut up and kiss me idiot" was Sakura's reply. She wrapped her legs around his waist, while his erection pressed against her sensitive spot.

Syaoran's hands went under her underwear as he entered her with 2 fingers.

"Oh!" Sakura moaned into their kiss.

Syaoran inserted another finger in, and kept easing in and out of Sakura. He began to increase the pace feeling Sakura's walls tighten.

"Syaorann!" Sakura screamed as she released her juices into his hand. He took his hand out from inside Sakura and lapped up everything.

"You taste so damn good." Syaoran said huskily.

They continued ravishing each others body, until Syaoran couldn't take it anymore and ripped off Sakura's childish underwear. He then took off his boxer, and entered her in one quick motion. Sakura moaned a loud moan, and that was all the encouragement Syaoran needed to start pumping.

He went in and out, and each time he went deeper, slightly touching her bud every time. Sakura's moans became louder and her nails dug into his back. Syaoran's pace became faster, as both were reaching their climax.

"I'm almost there baby, come with me." Syaoran spoke.

Sakura's walls tightened and with one last push Syaoran spilled into Sakura and filled her completely.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran!"

They collapsed onto the couch together, panting and embracing each other.

Smiling Sakura said, "That was amazing, you never cease to amaze me Syaoran Lee."

"You never cease to amaze me too Sakura Kinomoto" Syaoran said while kissing her on her forehead.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing?"

Jumping off of each other and dashing for their clothes they looked at their innocent three year old daughter.

"Oh, Daddy and Mommy were making salad sweetheart." Sakura said quickly putting on her tank but failing completely. From behind the couch, Syaoran snickered in the at the obvious lie.

"Oh," the little girl said pausing for a minute "Well I think you spilled the salad dressing though."

Sakura's and Syaoran's guys darted to the couch. And there is was a really big spill of "salad dressing".

---

*giggle. Hope you enjoyed, a little humour for your day : )


End file.
